The Icing on the Hunter's Cake
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Happy Birthday Dean! Couldn't resist writing about Dean's 32nd birthday and filling it with Destiel love. Sam is gone and Dean thinks he's alone until Castiel shows up and gives him exactly what he wished for.


**The Icing on the Hunter's Cake**

This is the day. He's thirty-two now. He's been living for thirty-two years. He looks back on all those past birthdays. Most of the time they were a bunch of nothing. Sitting with Sam drinking beer, off on a hunt with his dad, sleeping in and waking up only to find himself alone. He remembered he had even spent a few days in the hospital, getting gift shop presents like balloons and teddy bears. Now that sucked. Not the teddy bear and balloon part, but the part where he woke up to unbearable pain and enough nausea to make a wendigo cry and run for his life. But he couldn't complain because the only thing every year he truly wanted was for him, his dad, and his little brother to be together, not arguing, just smiling and laughing and being happy. But he didn't get too many birthdays like that. And now that those days were over since his little Sammy was a robot, so therefore probably didn't even know what birthdays were for, he knew he had better get used to being disappointed and being alone for the rest of his days. He was holed up in some hotel near Chicago, he could have gone to Bobby's but he just couldn't. He felt kinda bad, considering he had called him that morning to wish him a happy birthday and invite him over even though he was working a hunt the next day. But he felt those familiar words play over and over again in his head, they played whenever something traumatic happened or whenever he was emotionally distressed. Better off alone. So he sat down on the cheap motel bed, nursing a beer and eating a bag of chips.

"Here's to being alone."

A strong breeze swept through the room and blew his chips away. He looked up into baby blue eyes.

"Hello Dean, he smiled, Happy Birthday."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean would be damned if he ever let himself admit that Castiel was the one person he wanted more than anything to be here with him.

"I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, I figured that much."

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Cas? I'm celebrating by getting drunk."

"Why are your eyes red?"

"My eyes aren't red."

"Dean…Are you distressed?"

"What! No!"

Dean knew he wasn't being too convincing, so he wasn't shocked to see Castiel look at him like he was a terrible liar.

"What are you planning on doing today?"

"Why? You got plans for me?"

Dean got up and snatched his chips back from the carpet angrily.

"As a matter of fact I do."

The angel turned to face him and smiled even wider.

"Cas, Dean didn't trust the angel right now one bit, he never knew angels could smile that much before, What…"

Castiel's fingers were on his forehead before he could even begin to panic. His eyes flicked open to see a cake before him and Bobby sitting across the table from him smiling.

"No way. You took me to Bobby's?"

Dean stared at the angel in shock and happy as can be to be here after all.

"He made me promise."

Cas took a seat next to the hunter and they both watched as Bobby lit the candles.

"You're damn right I did. Won't have you spending your birthday alone."

Dean licked his lips at the triple chocolate cake with blue icing before him.

"Make a wish, Dean" Cas urged him.

Bobby took the lead on the singing and Castiel followed, awkwardly at first but then getting the hang of it and seeming to enjoy it. Dean closed his eyes and smiled. I wish…

He blew out the ten candles on the cake, not even complaining that there needed to be 22 more. Because this was perfect. Especially when they both laughed and Bobby cut him a piece and Castiel sat next to him to smile and let Dean know he had nowhere else he'd rather be.

"What'd you wish for" he asked, his big blue eyes gazing up at Dean curiously.

"It wouldn't be a wish if he told you, you idjit."

Dean looked up at Bobby, mouth full of cake, both laughing at the angel before him who looked confused.

Everything was perfect.

"Here…" he shoved a piece of cake into the angel's mouth and watched to see his reaction.

The angel's eyes widened and he talked with a mouth full of delicious chocolate cake.

"This is so good."

"Yeah Cas, I know. Just close your mouth till you finish it okay?" he laughed and stuck another piece in his own mouth.

Between the three of them they finished the cake and sat there for about an hour, talking and enjoying each other's company. Dean was on his third beer and he was feeling good. Bobby was talking about past hunts and Castiel constantly had his gaze on Dean.

"You liked the cake, Cas?"

He nodded and smiled, "It was delectable."

Dean took another sip and felt really good, really confident. Really perfect. A few minutes later he completely forgot that Bobby was there, cause all he could see was Castiel.

"Castiel. You know what I wished for?"

He leaned forward and laid his lips on his. And the angel leaned in so it felt like Castiel wanted this as much as he did. Dean pulled away and Castiel brushed his fingers through his hunter's hair.

"This."

"I love you, Dean."

"I wanted you to be here, Castiel."

"I would never miss your birthday."

Dean leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his angel's lips.

"You are everything to me, Dean Winchester."

They passionately kissed and they were completely unaware that Bobby was watching. The hunter wouldn't interrupt this for the world. He was at Dean's best birthday party ever, and he was proud. Proud that he could be a part of this newfound love. He watched as Cas wrapped an arm around Dean and when things got a little too rough he decided he really shouldn't be watching something this intimate.

He cleared his throat and got up, "I'll leave you two lovebirds to your lovemaking."

The two lovers pulled away and smiled embarrassingly. Dean looked back over at his angel and saw the love in his eyes. Why had they waited this long? Dancing around each other trying to deny their feelings. It was useless, there was no way they wouldn't end up together one day. And the fact that it had been today, made this the perfect birthday. Dean wondered if Castiel had planned this. Probably.

They spend the rest of the day together. Kissing, whispering words of love, and letting themselves loose in each others arms.

Cause Dean knew what he had wished for. And he wouldn't change it for the world. He wished for Castiel. He wished for his angel. And he got what he wished for. Which made this the best birthday ever.

The angel telling him for the thousandth time that day that he loved him was…

The Icing on his Cake.

**FIN**

**Happy B Day Dean!**


End file.
